Chapter 1 : Introduction Tekeromi Hatsumin OC
by Moondust107
Summary: The beggining of Tekeromi's destiny... OC Exciting questions, events, Burn learns how to control his temper? Witches and Magic? Endou's long lost cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Tekeromi Hatsumin, okay I ll start with my name, it s Denzel. Look i made this story i would want to share It's like a series, movie series so it's a lot of chapters, but then I DON"T OWN INAZUMA ! So if there is anything you don't like in the story, you can tell me or if questions you can ask me, some of the parts may contain things you do not expect, real romance, thank you and please review...  
Chapter 1 The Introduction First let me introduce the new character:  
Her English name is Xyrel Winter, the story may be weird... She is secretly a witch, she can cast spells, and hexes, but not hexes after she promised her mother she won t use these dangerous hexes on anyone. She came from a messed up family, her parents died at the age of 5, it started with her dad drunk(he is a drunk yard), he started chasing Yumi(Julie her younger sister), going to hit her with an empty bottle of beer, Tekeromi(let's just call her Keromi, it's her nick, Kemi-Kemi also called by her little sister. You can get more information in Inazuma Wikia fan made character, just type in the search box Tekeromi Hatsumin, and many more character that I ve made, it's in my profile "Amber127') quickly covered Yumi and she got struck at the back (Tekeromi, and happened at Midnight... She quickly grabs hold of her husband but so sudden, Keromi s mother gets a heart attack. The Father started growling (not realizing something is going on because he is drunk) he struck himself as well while playing with the blood stained bottle. The mother's bleeding back called,"Keromi_Keromi quickly sprinted into action_ Mother, what do I do?_Take care of your sister Yumi and Kina(it's her step sister but then left after the incident happened, she was adopted to the Zino family) stay away from your evil sister, and please don't use those he-x-e-esss. Ugh..._Mother don't talk like that! Don't leave us!_Stay with your Aunt Demi_" Keromi's mothers eyes closed and the last breath finished. After that, (Days later) Keromi s and Yumi(not including Kina she is in another family) got ready to go, but then Yumi was took to their evil Uncle Dao and their evil sister Nadisa with him. And they had made a deal(Keromi and Nadisa) if Keromi could win the soccer Frontier, she could get Yumi back, But evil Nadisa put a Hex on Keromi, that no 16 and above would believe that Nadisa had done something if said, no one would believe she had stolen something, killed someone etc... 3 Years had passed Keromi is about to meet her Destiny. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I m back... This is the chapter which Keromi meets some team mates in Inazuma, and remember, I STILL DON'T OWN INAZUMA, so tell me if it's too complicated or something, i will stop. In last times, if there were corrections Sorry ! Please review.  
Chapter 2: Meeting Inazuma

One day Keromi was practicing with her team in Emerald Stones school(it's where Keromi studies, unknown Japanese name), it was 3 days before the fight of Genesis, mark was buying fresh cold mineral water by the store with Gouenji, and was nearby the Emerald Team(nearby a field on where they practice). "4 Bottles of mineral water please... Arigato. Come on Gouenji we have to head back now, they must be really thirsty, Gouenji? What are you looking at?" Mark asked, "Look... Over there." It was Tekeromi about to use her 3rd ranking best move, "Icy Combat!" vhhwwwosssshhhh! It went in the goal! "Whoa!"Mark exclaimed," Come on let's get her to the team!" Endou grabbed Gouenji's hand and ran to Keromi; Keromi was drinking water, when someone unexpected came, "Hai!" Endou gives his scary grin, That shot was awsomeeee!" Tekeromi started showing signs, meaning Thank you, "Hahh?" Endou questioned wondering what it means, "It means arigato, Hi my name Tetsuya, are you a friend of Keromi? Nah... We just saw her shot it was pretty cool, we were just wondering if she could join our team in our next match." "Wait your from Inazuma e-ele-eleven right? Hey! I m a big Fan of you!" Tetsuya said, "No time for autographs! ehehe..." everyone laughed, While they were laughing somebody suddenly pulled Keromi's hair, "Owwwcchh! Aray! (Tekeromi is 1/2 Filipino 14 Spanish and Japanese, Aray means "owch" in Filipino.) What are you doing Henda?" Henda is a teammate of Keromi's who has a great hatred towards her because, her crush Tetsuya has a crush on her and she is the best in the Team. "You took everything I ve got in my life you bastard!" Henda pulled her hair until it hurt, "Stop it Henda! Keromi has not done anything wrong to you! Let go!" Tetsuya Grabs Henda, Henda stops and gives an angry look to Keromi, "Your just trying to get attention from me are you?" Tetsuya angrily looks at Henda, "Oh, Keromi, I know something which could hurt you, is your father still drunk?" Henda teased. "Stop it! Keromi's eyes turn red, "Is Keromi all right?" Gouenji worries, Keromi started to want to run towards Henda and punch her, and she did, Keromi control yourself!", "Your Parents don't love you Keromi, they abandon you. Henda continues and hesitates. "My parents were the best parents any child could ever have! Keromi shouted out all the anger in her lungs air contained, still Tetsuya tried getting a hold of Keromi, "As if!" Henda laughed. Keromi stopped ad did not respond. I m out of the team...Let go of me Tetsuya let go, Keromi got her bag and everything, I m sorry guys" Tetsuya said to Gouenji and Endou, "That's all right we will be going now. Good luck on her anyways..." Endou grabbed Gouenji again and ran to Keromi, "So are you joining? Endou asked, Keromi smiled, I ll think about it." her eyes turn back to Violet, then Keromi left the school and Gouenji and Endo with no other words. The 2nd (two day later) Day, in Raimon Junior...  
"! It's, It's" anime type of fall, then Endou gets up, "Endou _Yes sensei?_ May you please sit down? Okay, okay..._Class I want you to meet Tekeromi Hatsumin, you can call Keromi_" Hello Keromi!" the class greets _"Look class Keromi is an orphan she is originally from Emerald Stones School, she is very shy so please be nice to her, okay Keromi, please sit beside-" It was cut by Endou, "Here, here, Here" Endou points beside him. " I m sorry Endou but if she sits beside you , she may get noisy, you know what i mean... you." Endou gives the sour face, as if he was saying, awww men! "Sit beside Fubuki, he's the one beside Gouenji." as Keromi passed by Endou she said, "Don't worry Endou, I think you re not that noisy..." Keromi sweetly smiled (Fact one: Keromi is only 11 years old she was accelerated because she is pretty much of a genius.) Endou blushed, but Endou does not have a crush on her. Thanks!" Keromi sat down beside Fubuki, near by the window; she laid her things on the table and was ready for school. Math Time... they were discussing about algebra, and Keromi had seen some errors on the board, "Sensei? Yes Keromi _ I see some corrections on what you have written... _There is, may you show me?" Keromi went to the board and changed the errors, "My goodness, i did not even see that, you sure are one bright child, My Dear please join the MTAP this afternoon, I am, sure your skills may get even better! No thank you, I promised something to someone. Keromi looked at Endou, Endou and Gouenji had the same thoughts. "It really was right to accelerate you 2 levels from your age." the teacher said. When Keromi sat down Fubuki started blushing, he starts to have a like with Keromi. P.E time(physical education)... Keromi was her first time on the field, and their lesson is volleyball(including the boys) It was an alphabetical practice, since her last name is Hatsumin and starts with the letter 'H", she was one of the first seven girls to practice(Girls versus boys), and the same as the first seven boys, Endou, Gouenji and Fubuki were there, "SERVE!" the boy with the ball serves over the net, Keromi sprints into action, the ball was about to land, she stood on her hands and use her feet to put more elevation on the ball cause it was pretty low, then she got up and jumped high the hits the ball, "SCORE!" Endou, Gouenji, and Fubuki were amazed, the teacher talked to Keromi, (the people listen) "Do you really play volley ball like that? _ Yes, i used to play with my mother before _AMAZING ! I will not make you the Volley Queen of the school, you can be the captain, (now, there is this girl named Nikki Kin who is the Volley queen too... while she was listening, she was afraid that she would be replaced, she starts getting a hatred towards Keromi)"I m sorry, but I promised something to someone..." Keromi again looks at Endou. Recess time! "Hatsumin (Keromi's last name)! _Endou ran towards Keromi at the same time dragging Gouenji and Fubuki (anime style)."You re a big, big ,big ,big Genius at the same time you re a big ,big ,big ,big sporty kid! The soccer practice is close! I m excited to introduce you to the team!" Keromi smiles, They were right, you sure are talkative,*giggles* All start to giggle as well. Then Nikki saw Keromi (Nikki is a very arrogant girl who has a group of gals who follow her like a demigod) "If it isn't Hatsumin... (Her group all laughs). Then, a picture slipped out of Keromi's notebook, Nikki picks it up, "Who's this?" Nikki asks in a pretentious manner. "It's my sister; i haven't got contact with her for 3 years." Nikki suddenly rips the picture, "Ooops... It ripped! (all girls laugh) see you later Keromi... the group leaves. Keromi picks up the ripped picture (Fact: that is the only picture of Yumi that Keromi has) tears start falling from Keromi's eyes. "Ke -Keromi?" Gouenji worries. "It's my only picture of her..."Keromi sobs, "Picture of whom?" Fubuki asks. "You wouldn't understand anyway." Keromi starts walking away, "Hatsumin.(Endou frowns) Something is wrong i cans see it, C'mon tell me...How can I help you? _ Just ... just go away." Keromi runs to the classroom. Class resumes (the subject teacher is the adviser)... Keromi looks outside inattentively, thinking about Yumi, "Keromi _Huh? _Please pay attention..._The teacher saw her tears dropping _"Is there something wrong?_ No it's nothing... really _Keromi wipes away her tears _"No Teacher! It's Nikki, She ripped the only one picture of Hatsumin's long lost sibling." _"I did not do anything, I was an accident.!" _"She s lying she did it on purpose! To show proof, Keromi show the ripped picture, and plus... Gouenji, Fubuki, right you saw Nikki? Gouenji and Fubuki nodded. _"What's so important about a stupid picture? Humph." _ "Don't you dare call it Stupid!" Keromi s eyes turned red, Endou, Fubuki, Gouenji, the teacher and the whole class were shocked. "Keromi, your eyes... They re red." the teacher got scared for a sudden; "You even look more stupid and even sound stupid you bastard." Keromi started to faint from the anger, she held her chest to breathe, seems like she could not control herself. She crossed her arms into a sleeping position (nap type), "Keromi, do you want to go to the clinic or something? Don't worry about the problem_" She doesn't even have a problem! It's just a picture, so many pictures in the world." Nikki hesitated. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you really love the most and at the same time sacrificing for it." Keromi said while she covered her face with the crossed arms, her head down, and which made the words a little bit muffled, but everyone got touched on what Keromi said. Nikki stayed quiet and too got touched on what Keromi had said. I will replace the original picture with a new one with the same picture, a copy..." the teacher said, "Thank you..." Keromi said. When she got up to show her face, Her eyes switched to Violet meaning she had calmed down.  
Please be patient for the next coming up stories! And again please review! Hugs from Inazuma if you do. ? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it's me again Amber! If there were errors last time, sorry. anyways here goes the next chapter: If you have any questions just ask.  
Chapter 3 : Meeting Inazuma Part 2 IN THE INAZUMA PRACTICE... "Coach! this is Hatsumin!_ Full name Endou..._This Tekeromi Hatsumin, but you can call her Keromi, she is transfer student from Energy stones school_(sweat drop Fubuki)"Actually Endou it's Emerald stones not energy. My bad, anyway, we saw her killer technique, Can you show us? Coach asked, Keromi does the sign sure, thumbs up. Then Gouenji gets a message, Toot toot...toot. "Who's it from? Endou asks, "Tetsuya... Isn't he the person 2 days ago? Can I read?" Endou asks, Then Gouenji reads the message, "Hi Gouenji its Tetsuya, don t let anyone read this! Only you because I trust you (You are probably wondering how Tetsuya got Gouenji s phone number, Tetsuya is quite a Hacker.)"Sorry Endou, it says here not let anyone read it..." "I understand." Endou smiles, Gouenji read the first sentence, Here are the things all about Keromi 1. She hates liars.  
2. Her eyes turn red when angry, or pissed off) whoa what a word, Gouenji said to himself)  
3. She is a Witch (Whaaat the hell you have got to be kidding me! Is it possible? Gouenji was shocked to know, )"Don't worry she won't cast spells on you she is nice." the Gouenji reads all about her family and understood why the picture that Nikki ripped was so important to Keromi The first until the last sentence Gouenji knew so much about Keromi, he started to fall in love with her, But the last sentence said, "Gouenji, always be aware any hex from her evil older sister can come anytime, please take good care of her." (Gouenji is narrating) As if i can see through the words he wrote, he has feelings towards Keromi. Then, Keromi was dressed in her uniform, Boy she looked, what do I say, errhh , i hate to say it, sexy... Aww come on control yourself, she's only 11 and your 14. "Okay Hatsumin show us the shot!" Endou positively said, he really looks forward to Keromi." With a slick kick, (Endou is the Keeper) "Icy Combat!" "GOAL!", "the shot was pretty strong! hehe.. Do you have any more shoots? Aww, come on i know you have more! _"Endou...I don't want to show off on what i can do, that's not me..." Keromi replied. "In our team, no one is boastful, because all of us believes in ourselves which are what makes the team so strong and alive... So the shoot? _ O-oh okay, *walks to the field* Freeze it up! ICY TORNADO!" Endou was surprised to see an opposite of fire tornado, as well as Gouenji, the team started looking at him. What?", "Cool there is a dark tornado, icy tornado and a fire tornado, I wonder if we can make a shot called Water tornado...?" Tsunami says with thumbs up*Sweat drop* (Beside him, Natsumi, Inchose, Touko and Rika)"whoa!" Endou ran to Keromi," That's awesome was about to use megaton head but it was too fast!" Endou did the action of punching near Keromi but not punching her. Keromi suddenly felt a Knife or pin touch her abdomen it felt like it was bleeding( a hex from Nadisa ). Keromi started panting and touching her abdomen to stop the flow of the blood. Coach saw Endo on the punch position, thinking Endou punched Keromi. Keromi started Growling,"Ahhhgkk!" Gouenji ran to Keromi to check her out, Keromi started saying "Hex, Hex!" Gouenji started getting what she said.  
Keromi ran to the trees where no one could follow her and had dropped her bracelet hand made by her sister. "I'll follow her!" Gouenji said. "Keromi, Keromi? Ke-" It was cut when he saw Keromi near the little pond with water, (Gouenji is narrating again) she seemed like talking to the pond, "Why? Why now? Why do like people suffering so much? When I get back what do i say to them? You made them worried that's why i ran away!" Keromi threw a handful of stones in the pond.  
"Errrhhh! I should have not existed, nothing would be a problem if i wasn't here..." she sat down on the clean grass, Green just the way she liked it. Wait a minute, what am i thinking? I m supposed to get back Keromi, and not spy on her, I was about to go towards her when she suddenly (Gouenji s narrating)  
WARNING: GREEN PART! DON' T READ IF NOT INTRESTED! Pulled up her shirt, i could really see the wavy slim curve of her body, near it there was blood, probably where the hex was put on or planned. She started washing it with the water in the pond, whoa! the water , the way it went down her waist, how do i say this, The wind suddenly blew and had touch my face, i continued to look at her, her hair, her hair was following the motion of the wind, it was like SlowMo .How do I say this again, okay I admit it, She's Hot ! I read in the message Tetsuya sent, she is innocent, she hardly does not know anything about intercourse... Wait, i said to myself, they are probably waiting for us, and they might think we have DONE something TOGETHER. I decided to pretend i have not found her. "Keromi!" a loud call. Keromi put down her shirt and stood up, "Why look for me when you have been behind the tree for so long? *GULP* I don't know what to say, I ve too read in the message she is some kind of Cycologist. "Well, I was I thought it was a deer or something." Gouenji lied. "Gouenji... I hate liars, tell me the truth. But really..."_"I want the truth..."_"Okay I was looking for you and was waiting for you to come out while you were doing something here." I was not specific whether i spied on her or not. "I've found this too... Is it yours?" Gouenji showed the bracelet, "Where did you find it? Thank you, it was made by my sister, it's the only thing that connects me to her. Come on let's go." she grabbed my hand, i blushed, her hands were so soft and firm, is she thinking Platonic, like it's nothing to her or not? I thought to myself, It doesn't matter, all i know I m enjoying myself with sweet old Keromi. Were back!" Keromi waved her Right hand, when the team saw the left, "Oh, my gosh! It's the apocalypse! Gouenji is holding hands! Run for your lives!" Tsunami reacted Touko pinching his ear,"Owww! What i do? Don t make it too obvious!" she whispered loudly to tsunami's ear. "Keromi, are you all right?" coach asked, "I m fine, look if you think Endou punched me it's not that. Then what is it? You wouldn't believe me if I told you(Remember the hex of Nadisa, in that no one 16 and above would listen to Keromi if she told that Nadisa did something bad.) Gouenji had the same thoughts, Why not? complicated" Keromi replied. (It seems like Gouenji told her about what Tetsuya sent)"Gouenji-san..." she called me out, she whispered in my ear, "Please don't tell anyone... . Gouenji was still holding Keromi's hand, he did not want to let go until when i said I ll just drink water. (Keromi is now narrating), gee his hand sure held me tight, i sat on the bench and watched him practice, Endou together with Fubuki and Kiddo with Gouenji, and of course I kept my eye on Gouenji I looked forward to him, Fire Tornado ! The shot was unable to stop by Endou. He looked at me; his eyes were like it looked like a brownish-blackish-brownish? Anyway i don't care all that matters that I m slightly in love with him. GOUENJI'S part:  
The ones who practiced rested for a while and sat on the bench, "So what did you do with Keromi?" Yuuto asked he started giggling a little (Gouenji is narrating) 'What do you mean? Oh, you know what i meant. Please don't think like that...(they are talking about...intercourse) She just held my hand then I held hers, she really is just a platonic girl." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's Denzel dude again... So this chapter will be quite, romantic, if you don't like the story or you find something you don't like or offensive, you can tell me and questions you re free to ask! ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Slightly in love

GOENJI'S P.O.V:  
It was the end of the practice, nooo! I still wanted to meet her! I like her angelic voice, her lovely smile and mostly her sweetness... So much for meeting her, it was quite a short time... When I went home alone, the usual me... At night my dad brought me and Yuuka a delivery food, "Sushi!" Yuuka shouted. I set the table, then before me and Yuuka eating (my dad was at work, He's a busy man...), we prayed, Yuuka was enjoying the food, but me i was staring at the food like nothing. " Onii-chan? Why aren't you eating? Yuuka asked _"Nah... Don t worry it's nothing, continue eating dear...". At bed, i could think of nothing else except Keromi, I just can't stop thinking her! I kept thinking of her angelic voice, i want to hear it more! Her eyes, the way it switched colour, i want to see it too... I could just make her angry if I would want to see it... Her hand, i kept putting the hand that she held earlier, I kept kissing it, at that very moment... I realized... I was desperate for Tekeromi... I could not sleep... I wonder if she is thinking of me as me thinking of her... It was 2 in the morning i could not sleep... I think i was too excited about the next day meeting her which was in the next few hours... I panicked... what if she saw my eye bags, what if I fall asleep in class... she seeing me my saliva all over the desk! "Errrahhhh!" i was so anxious, I decided to sleep even though i could not manage to sleep... Hah... I took the softest pillow from my sisters room, just for the mean time, she does not use it anyways... i relaxed, tried to stop thinking of her...then not realizing, i was asleep... I had this dream, not knowing it's a dream, because i was asleep...duh... I saw myself standing nearby an apple tree, then i saw myself holding Keromi's hand, i saw in my dream i said, Let s sit under the apple tree for some shade?" i asked, she pinched my nose, soft pinch, "Are you silly? An apple might fall on your head...*giggles*... i could hear her so angelic voice, i started coming near her, my lips started to touch hers, WTF? i could not be doing that? _ "Gouenji-san?" her eyes looked so innocent... "Ahh i can't take it anymore!" What? Did i mean? In the view... i started kissing her putting my tongue into her, The Heck? What's going on? Is this a dream? This time in the dream i saw myself starting kissing her neck licking it down, she was whining and telling me to stop... what the hell? This is not me at all! Hey! Wake up Onii-chan! You re getting a bad dream!"_Yuuka woke me up ._"Onii-chan, you were shouting at yourself in you dream... you scared me..."_I looked at the time it was 6:00 am almost school time_ "I m sorry Yuuka... I've worried you a lot since yesterday..."_"It's okay Onii-chan, your all right anyway... it's time for school too..."_I got ready for school, i was a little sleepy, but i was excited to meet my one love, Keromi, though the dream was a little crazy, maybe that's the outcome of a desperate person...  
IN SHCOOL:  
I got ready for school, I was waiting Keromi to come, after a few minutes, and she came! I couldn't breathe well... as she came closer... i just wanna say i love her! Still, i controlled myself, i still went serious mode not matter how much i loved her... "Gouenji...did you sleep well? You don't look well..." Keromi said_ It surprised me, Good thing Ms. Cycologist can't read minds, or else she could have read the dream i had! "Are you sick?" Keromi asked with her angelic worrying eyes Don t worry about me... I'm fine..."_Keromi gave out an anxious sad face... It was math time... i was sleepy, later, i saw myself in the classroom standing at the middle, and beside me was Keromi, I started staring at her again like crazy, Gouenji-san?" she started talking, "Gouenji-san?" i realized something, Gouenji-san!" it got louder, that's not her angelic voice! I WAS DAY DREAMING! The teacher was calling out my attention, "Gouenji? Are you alright? You look like as if you did not sleep last night...", "I m sorry, I ll listen..." i replied, when i turned my head to the left, i saw Keromi, worried about me, her eyes started looking like a puppies... I faced the board and listened, but still i could not concentrate, my head was aching because of the lack of sleep i got... Again, i did not pay attention... I kept thinking of my dream earlier, it was weird, but i want to see it again, for a closer view and a little of calmness. RIIINNNGGGG! The bell rang, "okay class, It's time! Remember, we are only half day, due to your coming exams... Except for the soccer team." the teacher left then and all the class except for Endou, Aki, Fubuki, all those in the soccer team...,"I'll wait for you in the soccer field, we'll be having recess there with the rest of the team." Fubuki ran outside the door, only leaving me and Keromi on the desk, i still was sleepy and dizzy, I got up, but when i did, i fell, but before i could, Keromi caught me in her hands, with her two hands under my armpit,(good thing I put on deodorant)"You lost balance... Something's wrong with you Gouenji-kun", I quickly got out of her balancing hands, so embarrassing... she started the worrying eyes again, aww come on she's too cute for the cutie eyes...I blushed in a dreadful red shade, then Endou and Aki notice, "I really think you should rest Gouenji-kun, you look so red and insomniac too..." Aki advised, when she said me turning red, **** am I blushing?_"I m fine... I don't want any of you worrying about me; I'll just add problems..." I said, "Come on, let's head out to the soccer field, they are waiting for us..."Endou smiled_ "Okay then let's go! Aki smiled and grabbed Endou's hand, making him blush a bit, "Gouenji, let's catch up with them." she too got a hold of my hand, aw so film and soft... my eyes nearly lost my pupils in front... then i smiled, no teeth... She did not run, we both just walked, why aren't we speeding up like the two? I asked, "Because I don't want you to trip all over again, just like a while ago*giggles a bit*" how sweet was the caring sentence she said, it wakened me up a bit, the way she giggled, childish! I like it! Went we arrived at the soccer field, Keromi let go our hands, not because she was shy, and was because we were there already, i really could tell... Platonic girl... "Yo, Hatsumin! Join us! Sushi my man!"_Jousuke acted... his original self Please call me Keromi... If it's okay with you..."_"Of course it is... Keromi . " _" Arigato Jousuke." Keromi thanked. "Endou, tomorrow is the match between Genesis and Inazuma... let's practice hard in the field later..."_"Sure, we've got Keromi. without Keromi hearing... "Taste!" Rika was handling sushi on a platter to Keromi, _"Me?" _"Yep! Come on I cooked it..."_"I really would want to bu-" it was cut by Rika's talk, _"Thank you, but i rea-" Too late Rika out it in Keromi s mouth... "How does it taste?", cute voice Rika..." Pwehhh! cleh, cleh!*cough**wipes mouth with towel*_"Keromi are you all right?" Rika worried, _"I knew "No, really it's okay... heh, i just don't eat meat, makes me sick..."_"Vegetarian?" Yuuto asked _"Nah... I was born to hate meat, I can still eat, but i don't enjoy it in my mouth, i look forward to pasta and Vegetables..."_all laughs _"Don't be silly Tsunami, everybody loves Sushi!" Touko said. Back from recess... I was walking in the hall way, i got my things from the locker, opened it, as soon as i got all my things, i closed the locker, "Gouenji-san!"_"Ghhaaa! Keromi?" _"yep.." _"You scared me..."_"It's five..."_"But how?"_"It's five, look at the clock, let's practice?" _I was still wondering how it got to 5 pm already_"O-ok-okay..." I stummered. She started touching my chest, i started to look at her and give her the face, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? "Keromi, everything all right?" _"Yeah, I m fine _She stopped touching my chest. "You re not telling me something are you?" I asked, her eyes widened, "I don't wanna talk about it, i don't want to lie either..."_"You can tell me... Don't you trust me? I do Gouenji but- I real- don't-like say-to say..." she stummered, l frowned _"Oka-okay I ll te-tell you... You won't go angry if I tell you right? I nodded, I have feelings for you! Wake up Gouenji, Wake up!"_It shocked me when she told me that, I ve got feelings for her too... Then the wake up thing, why would she say that? I am awake... Wait am I dreaming again! I woke up from the dream... "Gouenji, you fell asleep again..."Keromi said, Good thing the whole subject the teacher and our classmates did not see you... Imagine that, you fell asleep for the two subjects?" Keromi had a little of a worrywart voice_ "Gouenji! I'm worried about you, something s wrong with you!" that was the first time I ve heard Keromi raise her voice, in front of me, she sure is worried(I forgot to tell you we two were alone in the classroom)about me, it sure made me also worried about what she feels about me, I hugged her, "I'm really sorry."_(Keromi is narrating) He hugged me? Isn t that unusual? My heart pumped until too much blood flowed all over my body, he's hand were on my waist... "I've worried you a lot..."_he let go and looked at my worried face,_ "No it's my fault, i-i- just am so always worried about the people around me than myself..."_"Keromi, it's all right... (Keromi s narrating) he started holding my hips tighter and his my chest closer to his, he was like, he's face was thinking of something, something that has to do with me. (Gouenji's narrating) I was thinking of kissing her, should I? I put my lips closer to hers, but then i heard the door knock, i quickly let go of Keromi, Come with me..." i grabbed her hand, at the same time the door opened, Gouenji, you and Keromi are called by the team to practice this afternoon..." it was Yuuto..."yeah we were about to go there." Keromi looked at me, "We are?" Keromi asked... As i passed by the door (beside Yuuto), He was giving me a face of uncertainty, i was worried he would know what i wanted to do to Keromi... (Yuuto is narrating) Something's fishy and i could really tell, should i ask hi- or mayb- wait a minu- did he? He could have no- How could he?... "Endou, on with the practice, sorry we're late. I said...

Keromi's P.O.V "First everyone, let's hit myself..." Endo pointed himself; everybody started wondering what it meant. "He meant shoot him your hissatsus so he can be practiced..."Keromi replied, "Keromi! You start!" Endo gave a smile. "What about the warm up?" I asked, "Oh yeah I forgot, I would get cramps again." Endou scratched his head. "Okay, last time in the pull up thing- teammate holds your feet... Girl to girl and Boy to boy, now let's do the opposite..." Endou said. "Uhewwww! Can I pick?" Rika suggested, "Sure, why not?" Endou replied, "I pick darling !" She tackled Inchose in her tight arms... "I pick Touko!" Tsunami added, Touko blushed a bit. "What about me and Shirou?" Yuuto asked, "Maybe it can just be the two of you for the mean time, and you also Kabeyama and Domon." Endou suggested. "Kabeyama looks heavy... Can I handle this?"_ "It's all right Domon, i lost a bit of weight." Kabeyama replied. "Uhmmm... wait am I forgetting someone... errhhh, wait it's on the tip of my tongue...(Endou looks at Keromi) Ahhhh! Keromi, you with Gouenji!" Endou shouted out loud making the rest of the team laugh a bit "Ayieee!(Interjection of love)" everybody said.. I blushed a slight red color on my cheeks...

Gouenji's P.O.V

I blushed when I heard that, "What are we waiting for? Let's start with the warm up so we can go to my fist upgrades." Everyone nodded. I'm gonna die, me holding her half of her legs! Tekeromi looked at me; i could really notice the little blushes on the cheeks, "Ke-Keromi, uhmm... Ladies fi-first?" I tried to be a gentleman to her, her blush marks got even more red.

Tekeromi's P.O.V

Shish... Can't it just be push ups...? I can't manage to look at his face, i started acting normal... "O-okay."

Gouenji's P.O.V

She lied down on the green grass and then I put my hands near her calves, "EeekkK! Gouenji yo-your hands are soooh cold..." she got up, "I-i'm sorry' I apologized.

Tekeromi s P.O.V

It was ashamed of me to say that, it could have hurt his feelings, i noticed his blush marks on his face, "I-it's all right, it's not as cold as Ice, a-again?" i asked him, he glanced at me and smiled he put his cold hands again on my legs, i resisted the cold, but then i did the pull up...

Gouenji's P.O.V

I was still wondering if my hands were still cold, I didn't mind... She pulled herself up, but she did not look at me, maybe because she's shy...She counted,"one, Two..." Then on the, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, on the seventh i adjusted myself going nearer to her because I was not comfortable, when she got up, ****, Her face was so close to mine, she stopped for a while, she started blushing a deadly color of red, she looked at me so... surprisingly. She was so close to my face, nose to nose, eye to eye...

Tekeromi's P.O.V

What do I do? I froze at that moment. I could not react screaming or something; it may attract even more of the team s attention to us. Eight, Nine, Ten..." I continued..."

Gouenji's P.O.V

Whaaaat the hell? Was that something to do with getting out of the situation? Men, I should have kissed her or something, maybe not, that would be stupid, the whole team would see us.

Normal P.O.V

"Okay Guys, stop the warm up, get real... Okay, Yuuki will just be the goalkeeper in this practice

Gouenji s P.O.V

Thank God that was finished, i stood up and tried to walk away from her, i was too much in love with her...

Normal P.O.V

"Keromi!" Keromi went to the field got the ball then practiced, while the rest of the team, half practiced, half watched Keromi, which Gouenji was in... "Freeze it up!" Keromi brought the ball up, "Icy Combat!" "Draahhkkk!" Tachimukai unable to stop the shot, "Yuuki!" Keromi worried, "Is that all you've got?" Tachimukai got up, "That's the Yuki I m looking for..." Keromi gave out the relaxed eyes. "Icy Combat!" all over and all over again, unable to stop again and again. "I think we should stop now." Aki suggested. "No, I won't give up... I've got to try again!" Tachimukai got up in a shaky manner. Keromi smiled, "Icy Combat!" With the shot entering the Goal, goes in again and hurts Tachimukai, naturally Tachimukai gets up again, "Again!" He shouted at Keromi. 'I can't stand it anymore Tachimukai; i don't want to watch you getting beaten up by me..." Keromi worries, "I'm not beaten up, it s a Practice! Again! _ But Tachimukai..."_"How am I supposed to stop the shot at Genesis if I can't stop yours?" unexpectedly Keromi does Icy combat again, tierdly, Keromi gets up so high then hits,"Icy Combat!" _"Mugen the Hand!" Tachimukai starts pushing all he could to the ball, "I wills top this shot no matter what! Errahahhhh!" "ICY COMBAT IS STOPPED!" Rika exclaimed. "Tachimukai!" Everyone gathers, "You're ready for Genesis." Endou said. Keromi was going down from the air, when she lost balance because she was so tired... "Eh-Endou!" Keromi lost balanced almost to the ground. "Ke-KEROMI!" Endou exclaims. But before Keromi could fall, "Keromi!" Gouenji shouts, Catches Keromi, but still Keromi hits a bit of the grass, hard. "Go-Gou-Gouenji?"

Tekeromi's P.O.V

Before I knew it it was in Gouenji's arms,(bridal style) "Keromi!" Tachimukai and Endou ran towards me followed by all team members. "Are you Okay?" Endou asks anxiously. Gouenji was still carrying me in his arms, he looked at me, i blushed, when I moved i felt pain on my right foot, it must have been the one that touched the ground, again, when i moved out of Gouenji's arms i felt the pain,"Owwwchhh!" i almost fell out of him, My instincts, I held Gouenji tight i didn't want to fall...'It's all right, I ve got you." Gouenji said. He was still carrying me; I want myself on the ground ! This is too embarrassing. "This is too hot and sweet..." Tsunami whispered to Rika and Inchose, "You think they could be the new couple?" Inchose asked. "I would really want that to work *snaps a photo*. And i will next time." "Nice picture" Tsunami comments. "Keromi where does it hurt?" Endou asks. "I think I ve got a sprain on my ankle..." my voice goes like almost like a crying voice. Haruna the First- Aid- Kit nurse, comes to me and brings her first aid kit, she touches it, GOUENJI IS STILL CARRYING ME, THIS IS STARTING TO GET ANNOYING PUT ME DOWN! "Ohhwwwcchh! Sto-stop touching... It doesn't hurt at all... I pretended. It hurts and I can tell, don't pretend..." Otonashi replied, "I'm not pretending! I'll tell the truth if it is the truth!" I turned to hothead, "I look like a slight sprain..." Gouenji looked at my foot, he put me down and he put ice on it, "Wait, I can do this all by myself..." I frowned, "Stop it Keromi, we're being nice to you and your acting selfish in return." Natsumi replied. "I'm not selfish! Don't you ever call me that! I sacrificed everything for my family... but they all just died!" I started to sob. "Keromi, it s all right..." Unexpected Yuuto patted me lightly at the back, "I... I mean we and Yuuto know how you feel..." Otonashi said motherly... "No, it's my fault, I m really just a hothead... Natsumi?" Natsumi nodded, "Let's get you the clinic?" Gouenji asked, "I could carry you there..." He said, i blushed, i made double decisions, "Keromi?" Gouenji looked at me, "Okay, okay, I do need help!" I pouted but Gouenji smiled, he's so weird...  
In the Clinic...  
"It's just a medium sprain, nothing to worry about... Just put ice, umm... Soccer team? Stay on the bench, this will heal in about 4 days, then you can run around again..." the doctor said... "Whaaaat? Bu-but my g-ga-game?" Keromi stummered, "I'm sorry... This won't heal unless if you take good care of it, you don't want it to go worse right?" the doctor asked Keromi, "Okay..."Keromi looked down. "So your boyfriends gonna carry you back?"_"Whaaaat? No, she's/he's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" Both answered back... Gouenji looked at Keromi; Keromi looked at Gouenji and blushed. "Carry you?" Gouenji looked at Keromi, "Alright..."grumbles.  
ON THE FIELD...  
Isn't he getting tired of carrying me? When we were on the field Rika started taking pictueres of me and the Carry boy, "Awwww! Don't they look so cute together?" Rika exclaimed. Gouenji looked at me i could see a slight blush if red on his cheeks, "Can you put me down now?" I begged him, "Oh-oh su-sure wh-why no-not?" He stummered. "Keromi, you've got to look at this..." Rika showed a picture in her phone, wait? Is that me and carry boy carrying me? , "Hey, delete it! I look so hideous; i mean it looks so HIDEOUS!" I started to bring a foot up, wanting to chase her, when I landed my foot on the ground it cracked! Then i nearly screeched when falling on the ground, Gouenji caught me again. "Keromi..." he shook his head meaning "No" don't chase her...  
GOUENJI's P.O.V She's blushing again! What do I do? I hope I don't blush back, I carried her again, and doesn t she get annoyed when I carry her? I put her back on the bench, i did not join the practice, I wanted to watch over her, "Gouenji-kun..." I looked at her while she looked on the grass, "Arigato... because you helped me along the way... I owe you a lot..."_"No, no need for that" I said," It's alright..." she looked gloomy for a while, "How long will I be like this?" _"Don't worry, it's just a slight sprain, it will be healed for several days, right said in the clinic?" _"I can't join the soccer practice? I can t play with the Genesis?" I knew what she felt, it's exactly what I felt with Yuuka, and these were the things I asked to myself, "Could I never play soccer? Should I continue playing soccer?" slowly I touched her palm, to me, wanting to kiss her, she looked at the others practice, does she notice my hand? I don't think so; i held it a bit tighter than before, still no reaction! She's so innocent; she was born and was not taught about true love and how to love... It was like nothing to her, Gouenji-san You don t mind if I ask Are the aliens scary? she looked at me, They re not, once you get used to them I smiled.  
Then Tachimukai started going to Keromi, I m really sorry about your foot, I pushed you too hard He looked down, Keromi held Tachimukia s lower chin, It s all right Tachimukai gave out a gasp, When you know what your doing is right, don t let anybody stop you from doing it. Keromi smiled, Tachimukai gave a smile back as well, Go on! Practice some more! Keromi insisted, Yuuki ran out to the field to practice. After 1 hour Okay guys! To the caravan! Sleeping time! As hardworking players like us, we too need some rest! Endou smiled. Everyone packed their things then went inside the caravan and went to sleep, Keromi, where do you want to stay? At the back or at the front It s pretty cold in the front and a bit warmer at the back, no no no no no no no, wait, I think it s the other way around Rika started getting talkative again, She can stay at the back (which and where Gouenji is ), Rika gave out the Evil-plan eyes, Really? Rika asked, Yeah What s the matter? Gouenji frowned, Ohh, it s nothing, you just want Keromi at the back because She looked at Gouenji more sharply, Hell no! Gouenji answered back, You like her! 3x Rika repeated.  
Both Gouenji and Keromi P.O.V (Gouenji) I really got irritated with Rika saying that, but it s true anyways. I looked at Keromi, I saw her looking down, squeezing her light-green pillow, I noticed the blush marks on her cheeks. (Keromi) Did he really like me? I like him too That Rika, destroying our friendship, I thought of a plan so I won t stay standing with that noisy brat, Uhhmmm, Rika, I think Inchose is calling you _ Really? *runs* coming darling! Fheww! Glad that worked out. Did Inchose really call Rika? Gouenji asked, Uhmm, don t you want peace and quiet? _ You re quite clever Do you want to sleep, I mean sit! Yeah, sit be-be-beside me? He stummered, with no word I sat beside him.  
(Gouenji)  
I can t believe it! She accepted the whatever you call it she sat beside the window, Brrrrhhh! Sure is cold here, Rika was right I think I forgot my jacket at home, curses she snapped, Want to borrow mine? I asked her kindly, Bu-but it-it us y-yo-you-yours she stummered from the cold, It s all right, don t you see you re already stummering from the cold she wouldn t wear it so instead I put it on her, How s that? Feelin any better? She looked at me, Arigato! Gouenji-kun she smiled with her eyes closed, But when it s cold you- it was cut be me, I m fine as long as your fine. To tell the truth, it s only warm because she s here with me Keromi s P.O.V.  
How sweet of him to do such thing, I really think he likes me, nah, don t think like that, your such a feeler Keromi. I really like it when I talk to him, I feel like, his like my onii-chan or something but with love.  
Gouenji s P.O.V She looked so happy, that s the only thing I like to see on her, she looked outside the window, What s taking them so long? she asked, Just be patient _ Just asking she replied, I think she was a bit cranky because I knew she was tired from all the practice, imagine that, repeating Icy combat a hundred times, I don t think I can even do that... After a few minutes everyone was on the caravan, I noticed Keromi praying, her eyes were closed and holy words coming out of her lips Keromi! You tricked me! Darling did not call me Rika glared at me, Your just so noisy! Keromi covered her ears, she really is cranky, Rika, can you just disturb her tomorrow, she s getting a bit cranky _ Hey! Who do you call cranky? Keromi glared at me but I smiled back, I m not disturbing! I just said- _ Just do it tomorrow I cut her talk. All right, I am kinda sleepy DARLING ! WAIT FOR ME! Rika ran to Inchose then snuggled beside him. Kero- I stopped when I saw the sleeping angel Keromi, the caravan moved then everyone rested, the lights were turned off, I sat closer to Keromi, she sure was a fast sleeper, maybe because she was tired. After a few minutes like ten or more, I was still awake while the others were asleep, I could not stop myself from staying awake, I wanted to keep watch on Keromi, but then, I knew I needed some rest for the big game tomorrow, I crossed my arms and put my head down, Gouenji-kun an angelic voice I heard, It was from Keromi! Was she was dreaming of me or something? She hugged me, I felt warmer than ever, I crossed over one arm over her, then put the other arm holding her left arm. I was wrong early in the morning, I really, really just love her And mostly care for her 


End file.
